<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Your Pleasure by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549274">For Your Pleasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The War Of The Worlds (UK TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Plug, Come Inflation, Don't Like Don't Read, Enthusiastic Consent, Gang Bang, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Stomach Bulge, Tenderness, Tentacle Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new lifeform comes onto the spacecraft and Arnold is more than happy to entertain them for their stay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arnold Henderson/Aliens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Your Pleasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The spacecraft had been abuzz for many days now. </p>
<p>Contact had been made with other lifeforms and soon, they would be on the ship to rest in the middle of their long journey. </p>
<p>Arnold was just excited as his masters, asking questions, if they were at all different and how so. The aliens did their best to answer, but there were still many things Arnold didn’t quite know. All that was certain was he had to look his best, to make a good impression not only for his masters, but what he represented for Earth as well. </p>
<p>The clothes on his skin were a heavy weight after being so long without them. The aliens had given him a choice of how to present himself, but if he was to meet a modest culture, Arnold didn’t want to send them into shock. </p>
<p>When the doors to the docking bay opened, Arnold was surprised to see how human-like these new lifeforms were. With only slight differences, raised bumps on their skin, noses akin to a reptile’s, they were otherwise indistinguishable from someone Arnold might find on Earth. </p>
<p>The humanoids observed Arnold with a confused air, speaking in a language Arnold didn’t understand. He glanced at one of the masters for clarification, but he was only met with a steady stare from black eyes. If they held any other expression, Arnold could not tell in this moment. </p>
<p>When the humanoids were brought to their quarters, Arnold went back to his own, shedding his clothes the instant the doors sealed shut behind him. </p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?” Arnold asked, sitting down on his bed and leaning against the wall. </p>
<p><i>Not at all</i>, one voice entered his mind. It was the master he spent the most time with and Arnold relaxed as he absentmindedly picked at a fingernail. </p>
<p>He had expected the master to continue on, but when they didn’t, Arnold cleared his throat to grab their attention. “What’s the matter then?”</p>
<p>There was a gurgle before the master began again. <i>From what we can tell, they wish to...seek their pleasure in you.</i> </p>
<p>“That’s all?” Arnold laughed. </p>
<p>How much his masters cared about him. It was endearing and Arnold opened his mind, letting them feel his emotions, every thought. </p>
<p><i>Oh.</i> the master hummed. <i>Are you sure?</i></p>
<p>“I know you’ll stop them should something go wrong,” Arnold reassured. “I can come up with a word or a signal too, if you’d like. You’ve always got some surveillance on me, don’t you?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Yes, well…</i>
</p>
<p>The hesitation in the master’s voice brought back old memories, from when Arnold was first brought onto the ship. At first, he had been afraid, trapped, but in time, he and the masters had come to an understanding, an unbreakable bond of trust. They never did him any harm and he could always go back home. All he had to do was ask. </p>
<p>Except Arnold was happy here. Free. He could explore things no other human could and for that, he was content to stay where he was. </p>
<p><i>Alright</i>, the master finally gave in. <i>May we suggest a word?</i></p>
<p>“Of course,” Arnold motioned, a bit too eager to hear what they had in mind. </p>
<p>What he didn’t expect was a word from the masters’ language. While he had tried to learn, pronunciation and grammar was still giving him trouble, most of the masters begging him to speak in English because of how horrid he sounded. </p>
<p>“Does it mean something?” </p>
<p>
  <i>Salvation.</i>
</p>
<p>Arnold smiled and when a tendril came down, he held it in his hand, giving it a small kiss. More followed and Arnold let his body go lax as small waves of pleasure crawled up his spine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The day had come and Arnold was shivering with delight. </p>
<p>The masters prepared him, bathing him, gently stretching him open before laying him over a flat surface face-down, his hands tied above his head to keep him prone. </p>
<p><i>Enjoy, t’lsku</i>, a master soothed before a blindfold was tied over Arnold’s eyes. </p>
<p>Arnold repeated the last word in his head, a strange familiarity to it as his world shifted. He was calm and nervous all at once, anticipation bubbling in his chest. When a pair of hands slid down his sides, Arnold jumped before relaxing into the touch. He gasped as a finger entered him, swirling around and curling as more digits were added. Even though he was properly stretched, Arnold still keened at the fingers opening him up, small pants leaving him. He whimpered when the fingers disappeared, leaving him empty before the head of a cock pushed into him ever so slowly. </p>
<p>How the humanoid above him could stay so quiet was beyond Arnold and he decided to speak for them, moaning as they shoved in to the hilt. If he hadn’t been blindfolded, Arnold would have been able to see the ridges that lined the length of the humanoid’s member, fins that seemed to have minds of their own. </p>
<p>The fins wiggled inside of him, stretching his insides and Arnold’s back arched at this unfamiliar sensation. He was filled to the brim and it felt glorious. Once Arnold had adjusted, the humanoid’s pace sped up, their hands gripping tight to Arnold as they fucked his hole. </p>
<p>Arnold tried to match the thrusts, but with the harsh pace, he decided to just let the humanoid use him until they had found their release. He swore and cried out as his prostate was hit, his own release not far away before the humanoid spilled into him, filling Arnold with warm liquid. As he rested his body against the surface, a hard object was inserted into him and Arnold whined at being denied his pleasure.</p>
<p>Humanoid after humanoid came in, using his hole, chasing their release, but bringing Arnold no closer to his own orgasm. He could feel his body become heavy with their cum, almost sure of the bulge his stomach had formed. If he was a viable source to carry their young, no doubt he’d have plenty within him. </p>
<p>After every session, his hole was plugged up again, leaving him an unsatiated mess, barely able to hold himself up on his legs. Bruises were forming on his hips, bite marks covered his shoulders, and his bottom was a dark shade of red, stinging from all the hits and skin slapping against his own.</p>
<p>It was wonderful. </p>
<p>Only once did the masters try to stop it, but Arnold was quick to reassure them that he was fine–more than–before they backed away. He didn’t need to use his word, he was happy, tired, and thoroughly used. </p>
<p>Arnold lost count of how many times he had been fucked, but his cock still stood proud and red, aching for release. When he was sure there was more to go, tendrils wrapped around his arms and legs, untying the bonds on his wrists. </p>
<p>Laid back in a pile of tendrils, Arnold writhed and moaned as tendrils flicked his nipples, shoved their way in and out of his mouth. A few massaged his stomach, embracing the tight, round skin before at last, the plug was removed from his hole. Cum spilled out of him, but it was soon stopped by two tendrils pushing themselves in. With his arms pinned above his head, legs spread, Arnold fell back into immeasurable pleasure as the tendrils fucked him. </p>
<p>“Please, oh, please,” Arnold begged for his release, bucking his hips. </p>
<p>A tendril wrapped around his cock and Arnold shouted as he was finally brought to completion. He cummed over his stomach and chest, covered in thick white stripes before he was left to catch his breath, boneless and exhausted in a bed of tendrils. </p>
<p>The blindfold was gently removed from his face and Arnold blinked, letting his eyes adjust. Above him was the master he was so fond of, in their human form, tendrils splaying out from behind them. They caressed Arnold’s face, holding a cup of liquid to his lips as they murmured soothing words. Arnold drank quickly, his eyes never straying from his master as they cleaned him up, removing the last of the cum from his body. </p>
<p>Exhaustion was taking over, but Arnold didn’t want to sleep yet, not until he and the master talked a little. </p>
<p>“‘You should rest,” the master murmured, laying Arnold down on his bed. “You really did enjoy yourself, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Arnold gave a small smile, tracing his fingers along a tendril. “You know how much I like being used.”</p>
<p>“We’re starting to,” the master admitted. </p>
<p>Arnold leaned forward to give them a kiss and then curled against his pillows, a small thought from before entering his mind. </p>
<p>“You called me t...t’ls…,” Arnold struggled with the pronunciation before waving it off. “What does that mean?”</p>
<p>“T’lsku,” the master replied with ease. “I suppose in your language it means…’beloved’.”</p>
<p>Arnold’s heart thumped in his chest and he shifted closer to the master. “You are my beloved as well.”</p>
<p>A strong arm wrapped around Arnold’s shoulders, bringing him ever closer to sleep, tendrils laying on top of him like a blanket. </p>
<p>How perfect this all was, a fantasy Arnold could have never imagined. He was here to stay with his masters, safe and happy for the rest of his days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>